random stuff on yu gi oh
by cooper 77
Summary: I don't know why I write this stuff I just do. Rated T because there is a lot of swearing. I think this chapter is crazy.
1. The Kaiba Moat

Hi it's Mordred and I are one. I am going to refer to myself as Mordred because someone already took it. This is my first yu-gi-oh story. Hope you like it.

Today it is Monday and Yugi is walking around outside Kaiba Corp. in a circle. Joey who is walking home to his dad's house when he sees Yugi.

"What ya doing Yugi? He inquires.

"I'm going to walk around in a circle until there is a giant ring around Kaiba Corp. so Kaiba and Mokuba can't get out unless they fly."

"Why?" asks Joey?

"Because eventually they'll go bankrupt from having to buy so much fuel. Then the only way Kaiba will be able to do anything about being bankrupt so he'll have to ask us for a loan and we'll say no so he'll starve to death and I can steal all of his cards."

"Oh well that is a good idea."

"I guess I'll pick up tomorrow where I left off."

They leave. Inside Kaiba is sitting in a room with Mokuba.

"Did you hear that Mokuba, Yugi is planning to get rid of me."

Silence.

"Mokuba did you hear OH my god your dead!"

As Kaiba just stated he sees Mokuba is dead. He apparently died from not ever doing anything important in my story. Later that day Kaiba throws his brothers dead body out the window.

"Can't have his body stinking up my office can we. Now where was I? Oh, yes JEEVES."

"Yes master."

In another place Yugi and Joey are hanging out at the burger joint that Tea works at admiring all the beer that the joint sells.

"Yugi I'm going to go buy a six pack of there schmiernoff ."

"That drink is for wussies I'm going to go buy some Budweiser."

"Did you just call me a wussie Yugi?"

"Ya I did ya dumb F☼☼☼."

"You asshole."

Suddenly a brawl broke out between Yugi and Joey. In the middle of it all they fall into the back room where Tea is getting married to Kaiba.

"Tea you f☼☼☼ing Bitch I love you." Sobbed Yugi.

"Well I love Kaiba and we have five kids at home and one on the way so I don't care you midget asshole."

Then everyone in the wedding joins the brawl and all of them die.

Well that's it for now. More to come soon. PLEASE REVIEW. This is my story so I need all the help I can get. Oh just so I don't forget Jeeves is a cyborg that Kaiba created to serve because he didn't want to have to pay all the humans he had hired.

I would like to give a special thanks to these people.

Firstly I would like to thank the academy in my brain for giving me ideas to write about.

Kyo-Takamine-for being a cool friend and telling me about this site.

SSJKazuma10-for being a cool friend.


	2. The One Where Joey Kills Everyone

**Hi it's Mordred and I are one again. I got two reviews already and I'm hoping to get more. Oh well here we go.**

**Today we find Yugi at Tristan's house doing there homework.**

**"Hey Yugi what the hell is the square root of 9?"**

**"3 ya dumb f☼☼☼."**

**"Oh well um thanks I guess."**

**Tea comes in holding a piece of paper and she is blushing.**

**"What's that?" **

**Inquires Yugi.**

**"A love note from the men of my dreams."**

**"Who is the man of your dreams?"**

**Asks Yugi sounding quite jealous.**

**"Joey is."**

**"What the f☼☼☼."**

**"What Yugi are you jealous?"**

**Asks Tea.**

**"Duh ya dipshit."**

**Tea is quite taken aback. Yugi takes this oppertunity to shoot Tea in the head.**

**"If I can't have her no one can."**

**By this time Tristan is quite freaked out. Yugi kills him to. This time instead of shooting the victim he strangles Tristan. Then Yugi comits sucide. Then Joey walks in. **

**"Oh my god. What the f☼☼☼ happened here."**

**He decides that since there is no clear killer he will kill everyone so that no matter who the murderer was he would die. Joey's plan succeded and he was the only one left alive. Seeing as he was lonly he decided to kill himself.**

**Well hoped you liked this chapter more to come soon. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kiyo-takamine-for being a cool friend and telling me about this website.**

**SSJ Kazuma10-for being a cool friend.**

**XxElf PrincessxX-for being the first unknown author to review my story.**


	3. the one with the hairball

Hello It's Mordred and I are one. Hope you like this chapter.

Today Joey and Tristan are walking to Yugi's house when they are attacked by a fury hairball.

"Holy sh☼☼.

"Aghhhhh."

They both live but they both faint. Believing that they were so drunk they were in acoma a police officer picked them up and took them 'down town'.

"I told ya we were attacked by a moving hairball" explains Joey.

"Sure you were" says the skeptical police officer.

"F☼☼☼ this" says Tristan and walks out.

"Well then your free to go" replies the police officer.

"What the heck why can't I leave too?"

"Because I said so" says the cop.

Suddenly a cop shoots Joey in the head and throws him out the window.Now I will bring back a character that I said never did anything important in the story. I lied at the time. Mokuba is hanging out with Yugi.

"Why is your brother such and asshole?" asks Yugi.

"Cause he is."

"Oh."

Suddenly Kaiba magicly appears and kills Yugi and Mokuba.

"That's for calling me an asshole."

Suddenly he dies.

Then the cop that shot Joey comes out of the bushes dressed as the hairball that attacked Joey and Tristan. Tea thinking that he is the reason her friends are dead kill him.

Kind of a pointless chapter don't you think? PLEASE REVIEW.

Special thanks to:

Kyo-Takamine:for telling me about this website and being a cool friend.

SSJ Kazuma10:for being a cool friend.

XxElf PrincessxX:for being my first unknown reviewer


	4. the one where kuribo fuses with yami

Mordred here. Thank all of you for reviewing my story.

Today Yugi and the gang are at Kaiba's house playing a game called kill the kuribo. Yugi doesn't like this game very much because he's a dumbass.

Yugi: I don't like this game very much.

Everyone else: Then go f☼☼☼ off.

Yugi: I hate you.

Everyone else: Good.

Yugi commits suicide by eating a gernade. Now Yami will come into the story by suggestion of one of my reviewers.

Yami: finally the bitch left.

He starts to cry out of happiness. Suddenly the kuribo jumps off the game board and fuses with Yugi. They become Kuribami(cure-ee-bomb-ee).

Joey: Holy sh☼☼ yami.

Kuribami: I am now kuribami.

Joey: What the hell ever.

Two weeks later.

Preacher: I now pronounce you husband and wife.

Kuribami kisses Rebecca Hawkins. I mean Rebecca Moto.

Rebecca: I love you Kuribami.

Kuribami: I love you too Rebecca.

They leave for there honeymoon in Hawaii.

Joey: Since Kuribami left can I have his cards.

Grandpa: Sure.

Joey goes to get the cards but as soon as he touches the deck a giant mystical hand comes own and kills him.

Everyone else: Holy sh☼☼.

Then Malik and Ryou fused together to become Mayou.(mu-yuu) Then using his mystical powers he flew to Hawaii. Kuribami sensing evil he summoned the three egyptian gods and fused them to become The God Of Elements. Then he commanded the behemoth to hide. Then Malyou gets there.

Malyou: You look happy pharoh. To bad I'll have to destroy you in your time of happiness.

Kuribami: NOW!

The monster attacks and Kuribami flew away with Rebecca. Unfortunatly he dropped her and she died. When he got back to Domino he killed himself. Everyone else killed themselves because he did. Then monkeys became the dominent species.

How did you like that? PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanks to

Legendary Heroes Kite and Dark Rose-For being a cool friend and telling me about this website. (used to be kyo-takamine)

SSJ Kazuma- For being a cool friend.

Also to all my loyal fans for reviewing my chapters


	5. the one where rebecca kills everyone

Hi it's Mordred and I are one. Hope you like this chapter.

Today we find the gang on the way to school.

Joey: Why the f☼☼☼ do we have to go to shcool.

Yugi: Because it's the law.

Joey: So what.

Tea: Please guys don't get in a fight again. Remember what happened last time?

Joey: Yeah that was the best.

Yugi:The f☼☼☼ it wasn't.

_Flashback_

_Joey: Shut the f☼☼☼ up Yugi._

_Yugi: No you ya jackass._

_Joey: You little Bitch._

_Joey pulls out bazooka and shoots Yugi._

_Joey: Take that ya bitch._

_End of the flashback_

Joey: That was funny.

Yugi: No it f☼☼☼ing wasn't

Rebbeca pulls out a bazooka and kills both of them.

Rebecca: Problem solved.

Tea: Oh my god. you just killed Joey and Yugi.

Tristan: Holy sh☼☼ Rebbeca. Don't kill me please.

Rebecca: To bad for you.

She pulls out the bazooka and kills Tristan. Seeing this Tea kills herself. Mokuba kills Kaiba because he wants to. Rebecca then plants a bomb that kills everyone.

Short chapter is it not? PLEASE REVIEW.

Thanks top:

Legendary heroes kite and black rose- for being a cool friend and telling me about this site.

SSJ Kazuma- for being a cool friend

And to all my loyal fans for reviewing my chapters.


End file.
